


White Wolf and the Drake

by emrldserpentprincess



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Cyrus Drake - Freeform, Fanstory, Gen, Malistair Drake, Merle Ambrose - Freeform, Multi, Other, Wizard101 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldserpentprincess/pseuds/emrldserpentprincess
Summary: Deep in the spiral where all manor of creatures exist, from Empyrea to Krokotopia and beyond. In the world of Ravenwood the School of Magical Arts run by Headmaster Merle Ambrose, twin brothers Cyrus and Malistaire Drake take residence. Cyrus a legendary Conjurer, Malistaire a powerful Necromancer, both teachers at the Ravenwood School for Magical Arts. The Drake brothers have taught at Ravenwood as long as anyone could remember, after an instance where a young wizard approached them in their school days in Dragonspyre. Malistaire married, though he did not bare any children. Cyrus on the other hand bore one child who's mother, disappeared in search of buried treasure. Cyrus took pride in raising his daughter,  but things in the spiral are changing. With the death of his brother's wife Sylvia, things do not bode well in the Drake family. What's causing the rift between Cyrus and Malistaire? And what is to become of Cyrus's daughter when she is old enough to attend Ravenwood?
Kudos: 3





	White Wolf and the Drake

_Somewhere in the Spiral_

A man sunk into his chair, a lifeless body beside him, with head in hand he called out into darkness.

"Oh, Sylvia...why couldn't I save you?" his cries muffled by the cloth in his robes. The creaking moan of the large wooden door sounded behind him, a shadow lingering in the empty. As the sound of footsteps entered his ear, a hand was already clasped on his shoulder.

"There was nothing more you could do, brother."

The man scoffed bolting upright, "Nothing more? Nothing more! Cyrus, of course there is more."

Cyrus frowned, "Malistaire, there's nothing humane that can be done to bring her back."

"You dare doubt my abilities?" Malistaire boomed. He knelt at Sylvia's side weeping, taking her lifeless hand in his. "How foolish," he whispered, "the one witch with the most life, dead...from a common cold. I will not stand for this."

"Brot-" Cyrus tried to argue but Malistaire cut him off.

"No Cyrus! I will not succumb to weakness. This can be mended! I will avenge her!" Malistaire cursed to the sky, answered by a roar of thunder.

Suddenly there was a second sound of footsteps, these faster and smaller than those of Cyrus. The door opened a tick more to reveal the shadow of a small girl. Her hair was a dark brown like Cyrus's, but her eyes were an electric green. She hid behind the door peering enough to see the two brothers fighting.

"I know I can bring her back Cyrus, if you'll only help-"

"I will not," Cyrus billowed, "endanger myself and my daughter's safety for this, this MADNESS."

To both of their surprise, the child entered the room and pulled on Malistaire's cloak.

"Is aunt Sylvia going to be okay?"

Malistaire looked down at his niece and frowned, "I'm so sorry child."

She looked down, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Cyrus placed a hand on his daughters shoulder, "Say goodbye Tavia."

Sniffling, Tavia slowly approached Sylvia's body. She grasped her aunts hand as tears began to fall freely.

"I-I'm so sorry I got you sick aunt Sylvia.... I didn't mean to..."

Cyrus glared at his brother, "She thinks it was her fault."

Malistaire furrowed his brow and turned his back to Cyrus.

"Won't you tell her the truth?" he demanded.

His brother ignored him.

"Leave us." Malistaire grunted.

Cyrus stood at Tavia's side before lifting her. "Come child, your uncle wishes to be alone."

"Please don't make me leave uncle! I want to...to say goodbye. I have to say goodbye." She wailed.

"Go. Now!"

"A-Auntie Sylvia..." she called as her father escorted her out.

Sometime after Cyrus departed with Tavia, Malistaire paced the room where Sylvia lay.

"I will bring you back! I have to."

Thunder roared once more, a gust of wind blowing the candles out. As the lightning flashed, Malistaire's silhouette was outlined. Though it had done so many times in a storm, this time was different. In the desolate empty, flushed with the smell of candle wax, Malistaire felt his eyes grow dark. His skin becoming cold as though his spirit was whisking away, soul leaving his body with a numbness that no fire could warm. Madness engulfing his heart where there was once joy and love, now replaced by bitterness and hatred. All that Malistaire once was, vanished. As the love of his life left the world, something new entered. As swift as the wind dousing a candle.


End file.
